fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Kunishima Shun (Disney's Star 🌟
Introduction Andromeda saint of Athena and Hestia named Kunishima Shun is Ikki's younger brother and also likes classic movies . Shun can be a bit comical at times but while he is going on a life-saving mission, he gets serious while going into battle . He is also a "secret admirer" to Honoka when it comes to the holiday season . But however, this Christmas is going to be more hectic than we thought . He is also a great cook and likes working with children as well . Shun is constantly seen with a female saint of Athena and Hestia named Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White in a ton of various scenes in my sequel and he also likes to make baked goods as well ! 'Early Life ' Kunishima Shun was born on September 9,1964 (bet Elena was born during that time as well ) , he is the eternal younger son of Queen Umisora and his father was King Uminaka , so that means that Shun was actually the son of a mermaid and a prince that she fell in love with . Shun has an older sister named Kunishima Shania, who is known as Cure Lily. Everybody knows that .Phoenix Ikki is his eternal older brother (and the only in the family who is married to Kido Saori (Goddess Athena) and are also pretty much adopted by the Amamiya family . his adoptive oldest niece is actually Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil -who is an eternal virgin and hated lovestruck and evil men (just like the rest of them do), her adoptive sister is named Mass-Amamiya Sayla/Cure Sparkle -who is also an eternal virgin , their adoptive parents are Amamiya Kaede and Amamiya Carlos , who are also the Kunishima children 's caretakers , the 6 Amamiya siblings as well as their three baby kittens & three puppies . Shun is also the type of guy who also likes cute things . 'Shun is also a great baker when it comes to both Fuwa , Mai, Jasmine and Honoka making holiday treats -even for that upcoming Baking Competition at the struggling family-friendly business in a local shopping mall at Downtown Shinjuku in the heart of Tokyo -but does not enter the event due to the fact that it is not in their best judgement ....Overall, Shun somewhat acts as a great " father figure " to Fuwa as well as the children and the rest of the fairy mascots . 'Personality' Like the rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia, Shun is sweet, kind, strong, caring and athletic . He is also a gentle person, meaning that he doesn't want to see a woman or a child getting hurt for doing anything that is right or wrong . I'm many various cases, a is legally required, if an evo father lays a hand on either a woman or a child shall be quickly executed on time & very quickly . Also, as it was told during the so-called Galaxian Wars tournament during the Intergalactic War, Shun tells Jabu that these fights are pointless and demands them to be put to an end . While chasing after his brother Ikki(who was corrupted by evil taught by Guilty) , Shun is nearly being beaten up by Ikki but then helps both Cure Pegasus-Selene & her eternal adoptive father Pegasus Kinomura Seiya bring Ikki back to his original self . During the earlier first half of the Asgard arc, Shun has gotten even more stronger when both him & Cure White went to go find the rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia after defeating one of Polaris Hilda 's goons . At the end of the Asgard arc, Shun can be seen crying as he and Cure White hold hands, watching the Aurora Borealis -and watching our precious Planet Earth �� from a distance . In the first earlier Poseidon arc, Shun & Cure White have golden armor as they burn their strongest Cosmo with the Golden Arrow, finally beating both Poseidon & the Orphiuchus Star Princess as they both return to their normal selves . Shun can also be very apologetic whenever he makes a mistake . But we all forgive him and so does God . Now that's what's up! 'Andromeda' Saint Kunishima Shun ''s Official Physical Appearances Shun is Terry !ugh around the sa!e height (and weight ) as Honoka, but since he is a boy, he only shows off his more caring sensitive side just like Honoka does . His appearance shows him having huge dark green hair, sad-looking/kawaii aqua green eyes , has a normal skin complexion (but sometimes pale when he gets scared ��) and often smiles once in a while . He rarely shows off any of his baking skills but overall...he does show of his hairdressing skills . He can also talk in a very shy voice tone but can get very form when something serious really happens . Shun is also a very casual young boy . Like the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia, he also likes the outfits of his choosing . Skin's first outfit shown here as described:he is a short-sleeved darker green shirt with white overalls that has both,straps go up on,each shoulder & down to the front with buckles at the bottom on both sides . He also wears white socks with brown shoes 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (January 1968-March 4,1983) '''The Coming of True Peace Festival 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -Back Home at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization Family Home Residence of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��!' 'Avoiding the First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend at the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods ' 'First' Mission -'An' Amazing Adventure to Honolulu, Hawaii ! 'Rendezvous With Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile, Phoenix Kido Ikki & Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor Located in Oahu, Hawaii !' 'Big Trouble in Honolulu ! Aiding Cure Etoile, Phoenix Ikki, and Cure Blossom to Catch the Mysterious Jewel Thieves !' 'An Another Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission-Getting Ready for the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at A Very Struggling Family-Friendly Business at the Local Shopping Mall in the Heart of Shinjuku in Downtown Tokyo Begins !' ''' The International Baking Competition Heats up ! The Next Possible Cure Named Yagami Saeko has Been Revealed ! '''The Amazing International Baking Competition Finals Begins ! An Embarrassing Moment for Yagami Saeko -she is Actually Cure Gravity ! 'An Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission Begins in the Country of Africa -Journey to the Sahara Desert !' 'Meeting & Bonding With the Two Desert Bandits Known as the Kinomiya Brothers & Their Very Adventurous Twin Sisters Known as Cure Nile & Cure Jewel !' 'Rescue the Kidnapped Healin'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest From the Neo-Zeon Federation 's Zombie -Like Goons Right on Time !' 'Losing Both the Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest Along With Their Elemental Bottles & Then Regaining Them ' 'Mission Accomplished ! Epilogue -En Route to Nairobi , Kenya!' 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories!' 'Oh-No , Not Again! The Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest Have Been Kidnapped Again ! Head Over to Mumbai, India ! ' Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2